


Sleepover

by Townycod13



Series: K2 Week [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, sp k2 week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Townycod13/pseuds/Townycod13
Summary: Kenny tries his hand at hosting a sleepover.





	Sleepover

This wasn’t exactly how Kenny wanted his first sleepover to go,. It was somewhere in the range of how he couldn’t imagine it worse even if an alligator actually bit off his head.

For starters, Stan and Cartman had cancelled last second, leaving him alone in the company of Kyle Judgmental Broflovski.

See, Kyle in the presence of Cartman would probably spend his time defending Kenny’s ‘humble’ home. Kyle without a force of evil to fight against?

Kenny tried not to let it get to him, noticing every time Kyle frowned at a stain, or his refusal to sit down. He tried, but it was an impossible goal.

He’d prepared snacks and everything, worked overtime at City Wok to afford the array of trets he’d purchased with the sole idea of having a nice time with his friends. It was pennies hard-earned and Kyle still looked at them like they were somehow  _ below _ him.

That was around the point in the evening when Kenny had determined that it couldn’t really get much worse. So, obviously, the world working the way it did, it got  _ so much worse _ .

“Kenny.” Kyle’s somewhat alarmed voice dragged Kenny’s attention away from the uneaten snacks, “What’s that?”

When Kenny looked up, he’d half expected to have to explain to Kyle what a rat or a condom was, unpleasant but the prissy asshole might not have had the life experience have seen those things yet.

He hadn’t expected the swirling mass of darkness that was growing on the bedroom floor.

“What the actual fuck--” was all he managed before the vortex stretched to consume the rest of the room, dragging Kenny, Kyle, and his meager furniture down to who even knew where.

He didn’t scream, just shut his eyes and awaited an impact that didn’t come.

“Kenny?”

Kyle’s voice was shaky and a hand reached out to touch Kenny’s arm, and prompted him to open his eyes.

“Oh  _ fuck _ .”

There’s always somewhere worse than somewhere you don’t know. It’s usually somewhere you do know, Kenny reflected while looking over the all too familiar expanse of actual hell around them.

On cue, a heavily armed demon took notice of them and was making an approach. Kenny backed up, knowledgeable of the pain to come and--his eyes widened and he looked back at the boy clutching his arm.

“ _ Oh, fuck _ .”

Kyle. Still very much alive Kyle. Kenny could take some torture down here and then die and then probably be sent promptly back here in some strange fucked up loop.

Kyle had no such convenient talent for evading death.

“Dude, where the fuck are we?”

And there was Kyle’s infamous anger rearing up to replace the fear that was attempting to overtake the situation.

Kenny’s eyes darted the demonic ogre on it’s way over and made a split second decision, “Answers, later. Running, now!”

To his credit Kyle didn’t hesitate to obey and Kenny hoped he didn’t do something incredibly stupid like look behind him as he ran, it took away from speed and momentum and really, if whatever was chasing you was close enough that looking behind you would matter, it was probably too late.

“Kenny! Explain!”

He’d really prefer not to.

“Just run, dude! We have to find Satan!”

“ _ What _ ?!”

Why did Kyle have to sound so completely scandalized by every little detail? It wasn’t Kenny’s fault they were running for their lives in hell.

“Look! Just trust me, we’re in book club together!”

“That explains even  _ less _ !”

In the endless wasteland that made up the underworld, Kenny finally spotted something a bit familiar. Despite his frequent visits down here, he hadn’t actually seen the entire place. “Hurry!” he grabbed Kyle by the wrist and pulled them both into a pink door.

Kenny exhaled, slamming the door behind them.

They were in one of Satan’s tea rooms. The demon wouldn’t  _ dare _ barge in here without getting the boss and that was exactly what Kenny wanted anyway.

“I don't think this door will hold.” Kyle panted out.

“Don’t worry.” Kenny said.

It was apparently the wrong thing to say.

“Don’t worry… don’t  _ worry _ ?! We’re in, from what I can tell,  _ literal _ hell, you want to meet with Satan, and now we’re hiding in some little girls playroom! This is creepy! And weird! And what do you  _ mean _ you’re in a book club with Satan?! That doesn’t make any sense!”

Kenny slid to the floor and thought about the snacks that had fallen through the vortex with them. Now probably crushed under ogre feet.

Kyle was yelling at him and there was a cursing demon just outside the fragile door and Satan was probably going to be pretty annoyed with him too.

“I’m sorry.”

The words stopped Kyle’s rant but Kenny didn’t look up, eyes focused on a spot on the floor.

He didn’t really apologize much. Honestly, he was generally of the opinion that the world owed him one whopper of an apology for all the shit he had to go through.

Something about this pounded down that faith though into a fine powder and scattered it to wind.

He was sorry.

This was clearly his fault. He’d wanted to have a stupid sleepover at his house for once and he’d forced the issue even though obviously it was a bad idea and he should have known that trying to do something for himself would result like this.

“I’m sorry.” he repeated, curling up and trying to brace himself for the resumed assault of the world. To get over the aftershock of abject terror that had wrecked his system when he’d realized the real danger Kyle was in.

To feel okay again, for just a moment.

He shouldn’t have bought the dumb snacks, he should have saved that money for Karen or Kevin or actual food.

He should have been more responsible. Smarter. He should have never been born.

“...Kenny?”

Kyle’s voice was tentative and close, the boy had crouched down to his level and sounded at least marginally more concerned than pissed.

Kenny decided against answering. He’d apologized. He’d fucked up and apologized, that should be the end of the story. Dragging it out further was just meaninglessly cruel.

“Why are you sorry?”

Emotion welled up in Kenny, righteous indignation that how  _ dare  _ this snotty trust-fund  _ brat _ who turned his nose up at Kenny’s literal best and blamed him for the entire debacle say something so--so--

Kenny bit his tongue and held the words in.

Kyle sighed and took a seat next to him, “I’m sorry I yelled at you. I was---I was a bit freaked out, this is just--what was I  _ supposed _ to do?”

That was Kyle for you. Easy for him to apologize but easier for him to tack on excuse after excuse for his behavior. Jerk.

“Are you really in a book club with Satan?” Kyle tried a new angle at Kenny’s unresponsive silence.

Kenny nodded, only a bit, figuring the worst that could come from it was more yelling.

“What are you reading right now?”

Kenny frowned, he didn’t really want to get goaded into talking but he also felt some of his earlier negative emotions ebb away. Just a bit.

“‘Guards, Guards!’ by Terry Pratchett.” he said simply.

“I’ve never heard of it.” Kyle sounded a bit taken aback at the fact, “What’s it about?”

“Dragons, a washed up police officer, and politics.” Kenny was rather proud that his answer explained absolutely nothing about the book while still being factually accurate.

Kyle seemed to have figured that bit out though, “Hm.. ya know, i didn’t know you read.”

Kenny gave him a look, “Dude, I’m in 7th grade. Of course I can fucking read.”

Kyle raised a hand in defense, “I didn’t mean like that! Like, for fun, on your own.”

Some of the defensiveness dissolved and Kenny shrugged, “I don’t, actually. No time. I usually listen to audiobooks while i work.”

“Oh. That’s cool too.”

Ah, the snob could look down on literally everything. The nugget of unhappiness within Kenny expanded with the knowledge.

“You work at City Wok, right? I saw you there the other day.”

Kenny blinked, that wasn’t where he was expecting the conversation to go. “Uh, yeah. I didn’t know you knew.”

There was a shrug to his left, “Didn’t have a reason to bring it up. Must be interesting to work with Mr. Lu Kim.”

Kenny snorted, "You don't know the half of it, dude."

In a few minutes, the door behind them would open and in would come Satan in a state of confusion over the affairs. Kenny would explain the situation and Kyle and him would get sent home.

In a few minutes, the brief peace would end and the pandemonium of Kenny’s life would resume at it’s never ending pace.

Currently though, he was just a boy chatting with his friend in a comfortable room about everything and nothing. And that was kind of what he had wanted from the sleepover, in all honesty. Just to hang out with his friends and talk about nothing particularly important.

A little nugget of deceitful hope built in Kenny’s chest, maybe he could convince Satan to break out some of the snacks that he knew were hidden in the adorable cupboard in the corner. And maybe they’d chat and extend their stay, just a bit.

And maybe it’d be an okay turn of events after all.

Kenny just hoped he wasn’t being too optimistic.

Kyle nudged him playfully after a comment and he felt that anxiety dissipate. He couldn’t really stay in a bad mood all that long around Kyle, despite all his best attempts.

He’d try being a bit optimistic, just one more time.


End file.
